The Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center (MBR) at the West Virginia University Health Sciences Center proposes to develop, implement, host, and evaluate the North Central Appalachia Breast Cancer Education Summit (NCABCES) sponsored by the National Cancer Institute and the Susan G. Komen Foundation. The Summit will target Appalachian women age 50 and over in West Virginia and the 29 southeastern Ohio counties with an emphasis on rural, black and/or low income women with limited literacy skills. MBR's cosponsors will be Riverside Regional Cancer Institute in Columbus, Ohio, Charleston Area Medical Center in Charleston, West Virginia, the American Cancer Society, West Virginia and Ohio Divisions, the Ohio Health Department and the Ohio Bureau of Public Health. The Summit will cover information on breast cancer and early detection; program information on currently available screening and opportunities for joining regional and community cancer control coalitions interested in coordinating breast cancer education and screening activities; an example of a successful worksite education and screening program; and the latest information on how to reach rural Appalachian women. An RFP will be distributed at the Summit to encourage community coalitions to submit a proposal to hold a follow-up summit in their region or county. Summit analysis will include both process and outcome evaluations.